Adventure Time Musical
by Wittedkarma
Summary: Join your favorite characters as they sing popuplar songs today, disney songs, and famous songs. Finn and Jake are ready, are you?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Adventure Time Characters or any of the songs used in this musical.**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Host: Welcome ladies and gentleman, welcome to night's musical. The singers have been preparing for this night for a while and ready to share there talent to you. With no further interruption, let's start the show!

(The main cast gets on the stage)

Host: Our first song is "We are Family" **(by Keke Palmer) **and our singers are Finn, Jake, BMO, the Snail, Banana Man, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, LSP, The Lich, Ice King, Earl, Marceline, Hunson, Billy.

FP: We are, we are, not your ordinary fami-mily

PB: But we can all agree that, we are, we are close as close can be

Finn: So it don't matter what it looks like, we look perfect to me

Jake: We got every kind of lover, we're so lucky indeed

Marceline: They can keep on talking, it don't matter to me cause, we are, we are family

Everyone: We are are are are (We are are). We are, we are family, family, family

BMO: So what? We don't look, we don't act, we don't walk, we don't talk

Ice King: Like you do, so what? If we hang just a hang and no shame, we both do what we want to

LSP: Cause we come from everywhere, searching for ones to care

Snail: Somehow we found it here, we found us a home

Banana Man: We are, we are, not your ordinary fami-mily

Earl: But we can all agree that, we are, we are close as close can be

Billy: So it don't matter what it looks like, we look perfect to me

Hunson: We got every kind of lover, we're so lucky indeed

Lich: They can keep on talking, it don't matter to me cause

Everyone: We are, we are family

FP: Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange, but really they make us stronger

Finn: And no one would replace not a thing, Mother or Father, cause we…

Jake: Cause we come from everywhere, searching for ones to care

PB: Somehow we found it here, we found us a home

Marceline: We are, we are not your ordinary fami-mily

Ice King: We are, we are close as close can be

BMO: So it don't matter what it looks like, we look perfect to me

Lich: We got every kind of lover, we're so lucky indeed

Earl: They can keep on talking, It don't matter to me cause

Everyone: We are family.

Host: Our next song is "We like to party!" **(by the Vengaboys) **and our singers our Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Hunson and Billy.

Hunson and Billy: We like to party. We like, we like to party.

FP, PB and Marci: I've got something to tell ya  
I've got news for you  
Gonna put some wheels in motion  
Get ready 'cause we're coming through  
Hey now, hey now, here's what I say now  
Happiness is just around the corner  
Hey now, hey now, here's what I say now  
We'll be there for you

FP: The Vengabus is coming  
And everybody's jumping  
New York to San Fransisco  
An intercity disco  
The wheels of steel are turning  
And traffic lights are burning  
So if you like to party  
Get on and move your body

H&B: We like to party. We like, we like to party.

PB, Marci, and PB: Hey now, hey now, here's what I say now  
Happiness is just around the corner  
Hey now, hey now, here's what I say now  
We'll be there for you

PB: The Vengabus is coming  
And everybody's jumping  
New York to San Fransisco  
An intercity disco  
The wheels of steel are turning  
And traffic lights are burning  
So if you like to party  
Get on and move your body

H&B: We like to party. We like, we like to party.

Marci, FP, and PB: The Vengabus is coming, the Vengabus is coming  
The Vengabus is coming, the Vengabus is…

Marci: The Vengabus is coming  
And everybody's jumping  
New York to San Fransisco  
An intercity disco  
The wheels of steel are turning  
And traffic lights are burning  
So if you like to party  
Get on and move your body  
The Vengabus is coming

Host: Our last song in act one is "Party Rock Anthem" **(by LMFAO) **and our singers are Finn, Jake, Ice King, Lich, Earl, BMO and Banana Man.

Finn: _Party rock is in the house tonight__, _Everybody just have a good time

Jake: And we gonna make you lose your mind, Everybody just have a good time

Earl: Party rock is in the house tonight, Everybody just have a good time

Lich: And we gonna make you lose your mind, We just wanna see ya shake that

BMO_: __In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock__Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block_

Ice King: _Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll__Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe_

Banana Man: _Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano__I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo_

Finn: _We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'__On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey_

_Jake: _Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time

Ice King: And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good time

Lich: Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time

Earl: And we gonna make you lose your mind We just wanna see ya shake that

BMO: _Everyday I'm shufflin'_Shufflin', shufflin'

Banana Man: Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad

Finn: One more shot for us, another round Please fill up my cup, don't mess around

Jake: We just wanna see you shake it now Now you wanna be, you're naked now

Lich: Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound

Ice King: Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up

Banana Man: Party rock is in the house tonight Everybody just have a good time

BMO: And we gonna make you lose your mind Everybody just have a good, good, good time

Everyone: Put your hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'

Host: That is all for act 1.

**So if you want an Adventure Time character, any character who is in the cast or not, to sing a song just leave it in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Host: This act will be romance between Finn and Flame Princess. Our first song will be "I won't Say I'm in love" **(created by Disney) **and will feature Flame Princess and Jake.

FP: If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Jake: Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'. He's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden. Honey, I can see right through you. Girl, ya can't conceal it. I know how ya feel and. Who you're thinking of!

FP: No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no

Jake: You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh

FP: It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love. I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl,

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out Oh!

Jake: You keep on denying. Who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, I'm not buying, Hon, I saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up. That ya got, got, got it bad!

FP: Whoa: No chance, now way. I won't say it, no, no

Jake: Give up, give in, and check the grin you're in love

FP: This scene won't play; I won't say I'm in love

Jake: You're doin flips read my lips, you're in love

FP: You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case, I won't say it

Jake: Girl, don't be proud. It's O.K. you're in love

FP: Oh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love. (Finn comes out on stage with Beemo and Ice King)

Finn: I promise myself I would not cry.

Host: (Starting to cry) I didn't, but we got a show to continue. Our next song is "Can you feel the Love Tonight" **(Created by Disney and Elton John.) **and will feature Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, Ice King and Beemo.

Jake: I can see what's happening?

IK: What?

Jake: And they don't have a clue?

BMO: Who?

Jake: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our group is down to three.

BMO and IK: Oh.

Jake: Ze sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere, And with all this romantic atmosphere, Disaster's in the air.

All three: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings, the world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things

Finn: So many things to tell her, but how to make her see. The truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me

FP: He's holding back, he's hiding, but what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?

Jake: There's a calm surrender to the rush of day, when the heat of the rolling world can be turned away. An enchanted moment, and it sees me through, it's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you.

All three: And can you feel the love tonight, it is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer, that we got this far. And can you feel the love tonight. How it's laid to rest. It's enough to make kings and vagabonds, believe the very best

Jake: There's a time for everyone if they only learn, that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn. There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors, when the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours.

IK: And if he's fall in love to night

BMO: IT can be assumed

Jake: His carefree days with us are history

All three: In short, our pal is doom.

Host: True love is so sad; I hope no one will be jealous of these two love birds. I could spend my time here and watch this, but a show must go on. Our next song is "Bella Notte" **(created by Disney) **and only singer is Jake, only because the next two he wanted to do for his brother.

Jake: Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night, and we call it bella notte. Look at the skies; they have stars in their eyes, on this lovely bella notte.  
Side by side with your loved one. You'll find enchantment here.  
The night will weave its magic spell. When the one you love is near Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right. On this lovely bella notte!

Host: Man, love is the most beautiful thing in the world. Our last song in this act is "Kiss the Girl" **(Created by Disney) **Finn and Flame Princess will be on this boat, but Jake is going to sing it.

Jake: Percussion. Strings Winds Words. There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't have a lot to say, But there's something about her. And you don't know why, but you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl! Yes, you want her, Look at her, you know you do. It's possible she wants you, too. There is one way to ask her, it don't take a word. Not a single word, Go on and kiss the girl. Sing with me now Sha-la-la-la-la-la my, oh, my. Look at the boy too shy, He ain't gonna kiss the girl ain't that sad Ain't it shame, too bad. You gonna miss the girl. NOW's your moment. Floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon, No time will be better. She don't say a word, And she won't say a word. Until you kiss the girl! Don't be scared, you got the mood prepared. Go on and kiss the girl! Don't stop now, don't try to hide it how, you wanna kiss the girl! Float along, Listen to the song, the song say kiss the girl! Music play, do what the music say, you wanna kiss the girl! You've got to kiss the girl! Why don't you kiss the girl! You gotta kiss the girl! Go on and kiss the girl!

Host: (Crying really hard) Can you guys stop this love train for this play. I can't stand to be so happy anymore. (Flame Princess goes to the Host) Ok, I think it can do. Finn wants to do a special song for Flame Princess. It is " Gitchi Gitchi Goo Goo" **( created by Phineas and Ferb)**

Finn: Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
That's what my baby said  
Mow, Mow, Mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka, chew-wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you  
My baby's got her own way of talking,  
Whenever she says something sweet  
And she knows its my world she's a-rockin'  
Though my vocabulary's incomplete  
I know it may sound confusing  
Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight  
But I never feel like I'm losin' it (losing)  
When I take the time to translate  
Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
That's what my baby said  
Mow, mow, mow,  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Oh, Chicka, chicka, chew-wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you  
Well I don't know what to do (I don't know what to do)  
But I think I'm getting through (I think I'm getting through  
'Cuz when I say 'I love you' (when I say I love you)  
She says 'I gitchee-gitchee-goo you too'  
Don't need a dictionary  
Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
That's what my baby says  
Mow, mow, mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka chew-wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you  
I said  
Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
That's what my baby says  
Mow, mow, mow  
And my heart starts pumpin'  
Chicka, chicka chew-wop  
Never gonna stop  
Gitchee-gitchee-goo means that I love you.

Host This is end of Act 2. (Finn and FP kissing behind him) And can someone get these two love birds backstage. I just wonder how people can hate this relationship, some people over others.

**End of Chapter 2. Remember, if you want to suggest a song for this musical, just leave it in the comments. Gitchi gitchi goo song came from the comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Host: Welcome to Act 3. We are where with Princess Bubblegum to ask her an important question. How do you feel about Finn and Flame Princess?

PB: Let's move along to the next song, Host. It is a musical.

Host: Ah, ok. Our next song is "Somewhere out there" **(By James Horner) **and will be sung by PB, Marceline and the Ice King.

PB: Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight. Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight.

Marceline: Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer. That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there and even though I know how very far apart we are.

It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star.

PB: And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby. It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky

Ice King: Somewhere out there if love can see us through. Then we'll be together somewhere out there. Out where dreams come true.

Marceline: And even though I know how very far apart we are. It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star.

PB: And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby. It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky.

Ice King: Somewhere out there if love can see us through. Then we'll be together somewhere out there. Out where dreams come true.

Host: I feel sorry for Ice King losing Betty, and Marceline never actually like like some one. Our next song is "Somebody that I Used to Know" **(By GOYTE)** and will be sung by Finn, Ice King and Princess Bubblegum.

Ice King: Now and then I think of when we were together. Like when you said you felt so happy you could die. Told myself that you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company. But that was love and it's an ache I still remember.

Finn: You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness. Like resignation to the end, always the end. So when we found that we could not make sense. Well you said that we would still be friends, but I'll admit that I was glad it was over.

IK&F: But you didn't have to cut me off. Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing, and I don't even need your love. But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough. No you didn't have to stoop so low. Have your friends collect your records and then change your number. I guess that I don't need that though, now you're just somebody that I used to know

Finn: Now you're just somebody that I used to know.

Ice King: Now you're just somebody that I used to know.

PB: Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over, but had me believing it was always something that I'd done. But I don't wanna live that way; reading into every word you say. You said that you could let it go, and I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know.

IK&F: But you didn't have to cut me off. Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing, and I don't even need your love. But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough. No you didn't have to stoop so low. Have your friends collect your records and then change your number. I guess that I don't need that though, now you're just somebody that I used to know.

Host: But one of you guys moved on and the other is capturing princesses. Our next song is "Mad World" **(by Gary Jules)** and will be sung by The Lich. By the way why are you here?

Lich: Not to learn these guys weaknesses.

Host: Ok, I thought it was to, but I am the only one who doesn't know anything.

Lich: All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow  
And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very, very  
Mad world, mad world  
Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?  
Look right through me, look right through me  
And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very, very  
Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world  
Mad world

Host our last song is "It's too late to apologize" **(by Timbaland) **and will be sung by Finn.

Finn: I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say..  
That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
(But that's nothing new)  
Yeah yeah  
I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,  
But I'm afraid  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Woahooo woah  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground...

Host: This is end for Act 3 and don't forget about Monday new episode on Adventure Time, Burning Low. Let's see what will happen between Finn, Flame Princess, and Princess Bubblegum.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Don't forget to leave any requests in the comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Host: Welcome back to A.T. Musical. Our first song today is "Bow Chicka Bow Wow" (By Jeff Williams) and will be sung by Finn, Jake, and Ice King. For some reason they are wearing Blue.

Finn: Everybody here knows about Tucker. They say I'm a bad motha-

Jake: I could spend all day, thinkin' 'bout chicks. Think about Tootsie Roll Pops

IK: Every time that a girl walks by. I can't help it she just catches my eye.

Finn: First I see her face, then I see her waist. Then I see myself back at her place.

IK: I'm so alone, out in this canyon. Not one single girl in this canyon.

Jake: Or anything rhyming with canyon; so come and see me if you need a new man-yon.

Finn: Everybody thinks I'm so handsome. If you in trouble, girl, I could pay the ransom.

Jake: If you a song chick, this is your anthem. When I see the ladies, I say.

Finn: BOW Chicka Bow Wow!

Jake: When the ladies see ME, they say.

Finn: BOW Chicka Bow Wow!

IK: Cause they know I treat them right!

Finn: BOW Chicka Bow Wow!

IK: When I think about you, I say!

Finn: BOW Chicka Bow Wow!

Host: our next song is "Starships" (By Nicki Minaj) and will be sung by Flame Princess.

FP: Let's go to the beach, each  
Let's go get away  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the bud light  
Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by  
The patron own, let's go get it on  
The zone own, yes, I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three? Leave a good tip  
I'ma blow off my money and don't give two shits  
I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more, more, 'till I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am  
Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time  
Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Hands up...  
We're higher than a motherfuckerarships_ ]  
Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop, I own that  
And I ain't paying my rent this month, I owe that  
But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like  
Dance our life, there's no end in sight  
Twinkle, twinkle little star...  
Now everybody let me hear you say ray-ray-ray  
Now spend all your money 'cause they pay-pay-pay  
And if you're a G, you a G-G-G  
My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am  
Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time  
Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...  
We're higher than a motherfucker  
Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time  
Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Can't stop...  
We're higher than a motherfucker

Host: Our next song is "You rock my world" (By Michael Jackson" and our only singer is Finn.

Finn: Ho...oh...  
My life will never be the same  
'Cause girl, you came and changed  
The way I walk  
The way I talk  
I cannot explain the things I feel for you  
But girl, you know it's true  
Stay with me, fulfill my dreams  
And I'll be all you'll need  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, feels so right (Girl)  
I've searched for the perfect love all my life (All my  
life)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, feels like I (Like I)  
Have finally found her perfect love is mine (See, I  
finally found, come on, girl)  
You rocked my world you know you did  
And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)  
The rarest love, who'd think I find  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)  
You rocked my world you know you did (Girl)  
And everything I own I give (I want you, girl)  
The rarest love, who'd think I find  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)  
some time I knew that love would bring  
This happiness to me  
I tried to keep my sanity  
I waited patiently  
Girl, you know it seems  
My life is so complete  
our love that's true because of you  
are doing what you do  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think that I (Oh)  
Have finally found the perfect love I searched for all  
my life (Searched for all my life)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think I'd find  
(Whoa...oh...oh...)  
Such a perfect love that's awesomely so right (Whoa, girl)  
You rocked my world you know you did (Come on, come  
on, come on, come on)  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I find  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)  
You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know  
you did  
And everything I own I give (Girl, girl, girl)  
The rarest love, who'd think I find  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)  
You rocked my world, you know you did (Oh)  
And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)  
The rarest love, who'd think I find  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)  
You rocked my world (Oh...), you know you did  
And everything I own I give (To rock my world)  
The rarest love, who'd think I find  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)  
Girl, I know that this is love  
I felt the magic all in the air  
And girl, I'll never get enough  
That's why I always have to have you here, hoo  
You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know  
you did  
And everything I own I give (Look what you did to  
me, baby, yeah)  
The rarest love, who'd think I find  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)  
You rocked my world, you know you did (Know you did,  
baby)  
And everything I own I give ('Cause you rocked my  
world)  
The rarest love, who'd think I find  
Someone like you to call mine  
(You rocked my world)  
You rocked my world, you know you did  
(The way you talk to me, the way you're lovin' me)  
(The way you give it to me)  
You rocked my world, you know you did  
(Give it to me)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah...yeah...ooh)  
You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know  
you did  
(You rocked my world, you rocked my world)  
(Come on, girl) You rocked my world (Come on, girl),  
you know you did  
(Baby, baby, baby)  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I find  
Someone like you to call mine  
You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I find  
Someone like you to call mine

Host: Our last song is "8-bit world" (By Your Favorite Martian) and will be sung by BMO, Banana Man, and the snail.

BMO: Man I feel like we live in a life of Nintendo,  
Cause reality's such a hassle  
Sometimes I even find my princess in another castle  
I should ask Dr. Mario for medicine  
Maybe hit up Little Nemo for a sedative  
And slip into a Final Fantasy until the sequels get repetitive  
You know I'll never let this, stack up against me Tetris  
Some call me Pac-Man, maka-maka-maka  
Cause I eat these spirits for breakfast  
And if my game ain't startin',  
Baby feel free to blow on my cartridge  
Alcohol makes everything so pixelated when you party in a

Snail: 8-bit, 8-bit, 8-bit world  
8-bit, 8-bit, 8-bit world  
8-bit, 8-bit, 8-bit world  
8-bit, 8-bit, 8-bit world  
8-bit world - you know we livin' in a  
8-bit world - we're side scollin' in this  
8-bit world - collectin' coins in a  
8-bit world - we're next level

BM: Nowadays my life's so complicated  
My TV is 3D, not pixelated  
The music is 4 free and 5, 6, 7, 8 bit  
Plug me in, you don't even gotta say shit  
Hittin' all my neighbors in Mercedes. Okay they annoyed  
Ask me why I do it, cause I'm all about the Paper Boy  
Let me know that I am just the illest villain they employed  
Let me slow it down, slow it down with the illest noise  
Damn girl, you kinda made my screen froze  
Take you to my d-pad, show you who's the hero  
Give you all the recap, got a Metal Gear flow  
Cause it's so solid, my whole team brolic  
Came to L.A. man, now I gotta dodge her  
You ain't gonna make it in these streets like Frogger  
I'm on YouTube like a blogger  
You heard me, groupies wanna blow, Kirby

Snail: 8-bit, 8-bit, 8-bit world  
8-bit, 8-bit, 8-bit world  
8-bit, 8-bit, 8-bit world  
8-bit, 8-bit, 8-bit world  
8-bit world - you know we livin' in a  
8-bit world - we're side scollin' in this  
8-bit world - collectin' coins in a  
8-bit world - we're next level

BMO: I drink until I feel like Tyson punched me out  
And until these chicks get sick of us  
I'll collect hearts like Kid Icarus  
Hey Princess, did I tell you  
I'm gonna be the next Legend of Zelda  
I'm gonna be the one making noise  
A real Mega Man amongst Paper Boys

BM: I take these ploys, lay them out, tell them see you later  
Haters gettin' in my face so I'm a call them Space Invaders  
Once I get her, I'm a take her  
Y'all say that this is luck son  
But they don't ever shoot me down (down)  
Duck Hunt

Snail: 8-bit, 8-bit, 8-bit world  
8-bit, 8-bit, 8-bit world  
8-bit, 8-bit, 8-bit world  
8-bit, 8-bit, 8-bit world  
8-bit world - you know we livin' in a  
8-bit world - we're side scollin' in this  
8-bit world - collectin' coins in a  
8-bit world - we're next level  
8-bit world  
8-bit world


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Finn's Jeff Hardy ego or OWE. DubbleDuelSword invent this ideas, I am just loaning them.**

**Chapter 5**

Host: Welcome back to our show. Today we have a special guest star. He's mean, he's bad, heck he is awesome, the one and only Jeff Hardy. Jeff, thank you for being on our show tonight, and we are having a real treat with you here. I'm a true fan of your wrestling career.

Jeff: It is an honor to be on the show. My career in OWE has been a success and I want to share it to my fans by singing my theme song to them.

Host: Well there you have it fans; Jeff Hardy will sing "Another Me" **(Jeff Hardy's theme) **for one night only.

Jeff: Another me is what there will never be,  
another life like this you'll never see,  
Another me is what there will never be,  
another life like this you'll never see,  
another day is all i think about,  
equal we are when time runs out,  
another memory i seem to be,  
in a life-long game of monopoly.  
Another direct line i want to bend,  
another form of disease i want to end, i want to end,  
Another day is all i think about,  
Equal we are when time runs out,  
another memory i seem to be,  
in a life-long game of monopoly,  
Thank you heavenly,  
for my health and history,  
if there comes a time in which i die,  
before i wake i know my soul,  
you will take care of and guide through,  
leaving Earth to meet you,  
Another me is what there will never be,  
anothe life like this you'll never see,  
Another day is all i think about,  
equal we are when time runs out,  
another memory i seem to be,  
in a life-long game of monopoly,  
Another direct line i want to bend,  
another form of disease i want to end,  
i want to end.  
Sickness is armageddon,  
i prepare your eulogy,  
Wiz, i'm not,  
our father, who chills in heaven,  
i worship you and your creation,  
Thank you heavenly,  
for my health and history,  
if there comes a time,  
in which i die before i wake,  
i know my soul,  
you will take care of and guide through,  
Leaving Earth to meet you,  
Another series is what i want to play,  
another problem i dont need today,  
another choice is what i want to choose,  
Equal we are when time will lose,  
another plant is what i want to grow,  
another way is how i want to go,  
another direct sign,  
i want to sin,  
another form of disease i want to end,  
i want to end,  
Death i want to die,  
Another smell is what i want to see,  
Another change in ways of history,  
Another nap is what i need to take,  
equal we are in time only,  
Another line is what i need to write,  
Another sound is what i need tonight,  
Another life is where i cannot lie,  
Another case of if i want to die,  
Death i want to die,  
Another me is what there will never be,  
Another life like this you'll never see,  
Another day is all i think about,  
Equal we are when time runs out,  
Death i want to die,  
Another form of disease i want to die,  
i want to die.

Host: Thank you Jeff. Give me a call if you want to return to our show.

Jeff: I'll think about it. It is a great way to get people interseted to see me wrestle in OWE. GOOD NIGHT OOO!

Host: Our next song for tonight is "I'm Blue" **(By Eiffel 65) **and will be sung by the Ice King.

Ice King: Yo listen up: here's a story  
About a little guy  
That lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees is  
Just blue like him inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue Corvette and everything is blue for him  
And himself and everybody around  
'Cause he aint got nobody to listen: ...  
I'm blue (da ba dee...)  
I'm blue (da ba dee...)  
I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the color of all that I wear  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my Corvette it's standing outside  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
Blue are the feeling that live inside me  
I'm blue (da ba dee...)  
I'm blue (da ba dee...)  
I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the color of all that I wear  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my Corvette it's standing outside  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
Blue are the feeling that live inside me  
I'm blue (da ba dee...)  
I'm blue (da ba dee...)

Host: Our next song will feature Finn, Jake and Marceline. The song they will sing is "Orphan Tears" **(by Your Favorite Martian)**

Finn: It was a weekend, and you can't stop  
Us from going to the local dance spot.  
Instead of drinking imported beers,  
Somebody brought a bottle of Orphan Tears.  
We popped the top. We know what was in it.  
Yeah, we were all so stupid to sip it.  
Orphan Tears are hallucinogenic.  
I took one sip and saw a two-headed midget.  
Then the room filled with colors and shapes,  
and suddenly Jake was covered in snakes.  
Oh snap! And what made it worse  
Is I swear I saw a unicorn humping a smurf.  
Then a rainbow appeared out of Marci's ass.  
She passed some gas and it snapped in half.  
Yo Jake! Are you still there?  
Yeah, I'm trying to hook up with this girl in a  
wheelchair.  
Alright. Chill there. I think a bulimic  
Carebear might pick a fight with Jesus.  
I don't believe it. I'm gonna be sea sick.  
These Orphan Tears are about to make me trip.

All Three: Little children, near and far  
Don't know where your parents are.  
Cry directly in this jar.  
I will drink it at the bar.  
Sip sippin' on Orphan Tears.  
Sip sip sippin' on Orphan Tears.  
Sip sippin' on Orphan Tears.  
Sip sip sippin' on Orphan Tears.

Jake: These Orphan Tears got me feeling like I ain't felt  
before.  
I tried to bust-a-move but fell asleep on the dance  
floor.

I swear I saw Bill Cosby like, "Hello with the  
pudding!"  
He was dancing in his underwear showing off his woody.

ran to the bathroom. Everything is in slow mo.

I couldn't throw up, because the toilet bowl called me  
a homo.  
I barfed up a kitten, and I'm feeling strange.  
Sippin' these Orphan Tears, now it's got me seeing  
things.

All Three: Little children, near and far  
Don't know where your parents are.  
Cry directly in this jar.  
I will drink it at the bar.  
Sip sippin' on Orphan Tears.  
Sip sip sippin' on Orphan Tears.  
Sip sippin' on Orphan Tears.  
Sip sip sippin' on Orphan Tears.

Marci: All up in the VIP section, straight relaxed.  
The Jake playing my favorite tracks.  
Waiter asked, what can I bring you.  
I said the most expensive thing on the menu.

He came back with a glass of liquid.  
I said, I asked for something different.  
This looks like a normal beer.  
He said, no it's Orphan Tears.

Took a swig. Then I walked down where the dance floor  
is,  
Whole club looking like a forest.  
Jake turned into a brontosaurus.  
Everybody in the club looked like Billy.

I tried to run to the bathroom but when  
I did I felt a vacuum suction.  
Pulling me back slow  
Dance floor turned into a black hole.  
Spinning around horribly.  
Feeling like Dorothy.  
Woke up and was still at home.  
Orphan Tears got us in the zone.

All Three: Little children, near and far  
Don't know where your parents are.  
Cry directly in this jar.  
I will drink it at the bar.  
Sip sippin' on Orphan Tears.  
Sip sip sippin' on Orphan Tears.  
Sip sippin' on Orphan Tears.  
Sip sip sippin' on Orphan Tears.

Host: Our final song of the next is "One way or another" **(By Blondie) **and will be sung by Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess.

PB: One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around

FP: One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha

PB: And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out

FP&PB: One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another  
I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya, I'll trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip

FP:I'll walk down the mall  
Stand over by the wall  
Where I can see it all  
Find out who ya call  
Lead you to the supermarket checkout  
Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd

FP&PB: One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)

Host: Before we go here's a word from our sponsors.

OWE: Adventure Time Musical is brought by you from Ooo's Wresrling Enteriment. Watch Jeff hardy and many others wrestle for your interment.

Cartoon Network: A all new epsiode of Adventure Time! Monday 5:30 central time.

**End of Act 5.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Host: Welcome back. Our musical will start to expand soon, but for right now we are going to have our first by Billy and it will be "Waltzing Matilda." **(By Slim Dusty)**

Billy: Once a jolly swagman camped by a billabong,  
Under the shade of a coolibah tree.  
He sang and he watched and waited 'til his billy boiled,  
"You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me."  
Waltzing Matilda, Matilda, my darlin',  
You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me.  
He sang and he watched and waited 'til his billy boiled,  
"You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me."  
Well, down came a jumbuck to drink at the billabong;  
Up jumped the swagman and grabbed him with glee.  
He laughed as he stowed the jumbuck in his tucker-bag,  
"You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me."  
Waltzing Matilda, Matilda, my darlin',  
You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me.  
He laughed as he stowed the jumbuck in his tucker-bag,  
"You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me."  
Well, up rode the squatter, mounted on his thoroughbred;  
Up rode the troopers - one, two, three.  
"Where's that jolly jumbuck you've got in your tucker-bag?  
You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me."  
Waltzing Matilda, Matilda, my darlin',  
You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me.  
"Where's that jolly jumbuck you've got in your tucker-bag?  
You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me."  
Well, up jumped the swagman and jumped into the billabong;  
"You'll never take me alive," said he.  
His ghost may be heard as you pass by the billabong,  
"You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me."  
Waltzing Matilda, Matilda, my darlin',  
You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me.  
His ghost may be heard as you pass by the billabong,  
"You'll come a-waltzing, Matilda, with me."

Host: Our next song will be "Blood Gulch Blues" **(By Rooster Teeth and Trocadero) **and will be sung by Lemongrab.

Lemongrab: Roses are red

And violets are blue

One day we'll cruise down Blood Gulch Avenue

It's red versus red

And blue versus blue

It's I against I and me against you

Violets are blue

And roses are red

Living like this we were already dead

Hop in my car it don't have any doors

It's built like a cat

It lands on all fours

My car's like a puma

It drives on all fours

Red versus red

Blue versus blue

Host: Our next song will by sung by Finn and Jake and it is "Fight for the Right." **(By the Beastie Boys.)**

Both: Kick It!

Finn: You wake up late for school man you don't wanna go  
You ask you mom, "Please?" but she still says, "No!"  
You missed two classes and no homework  
But your teacher preaches class like you're some kind of jerk

Both: You got to fight for the right to party!

Jake: You pops caught you smoking and he said, "No way!"  
That hypocrite smokes two packs a day  
Man, living at home is such a drag  
Now your mom threw away your best porno mag (Busted!)

Both: You got to fight for the right to party!

Finn: Don't step out of this house if that's the clothes you're gonna wear  
I'll kick you out of my home if you don't cut that hair  
Your mom busted in and said, "What's that noise?"  
Aw, mom you're just jealous it's Finn and Jake.

Jake: You got to fight for the right to party!

Finn: You got to fight for the right to party!

Host: You got to fight for the right to party!

Both: You got to fight for the right to party!

Host: Our last song of the night will take a while because our singers will be in a outfit. So here is a word from our sponser.

Sponser: All new epsidoe of 'Adventure Time!' at 5:30 central. Only on cartoon network.

Host: We have Finn in marron armor **(Simmons)**, Jake in light-ish red armor **(Donut)**, the Lich in red armor **(Sarge)**, and Ice King in orange armor **(Grif)**. Our last song is "The Donut Musical." **(By Rooster Teeth)**

Sarge:Ok Donut. I need as much information as possible.

Donut: Let me blow you... Away!  
You won't believe your eyes and ears today  
You are in for a surprise  
When you look into my eyes  
You won't be able to deny my ga- ze!

Sarge: Wait a minute Donut... your what?

Donut: Come on, Sarge! You can't deny my deep, penetrating... eye contact! My gaze! What did you think I said?

Sarge: Um, don't ask.

Donut: Don't tell!  
Let me blow you... away!  
There's nothing that I will not do or say  
To entertain a red companion  
In this hot and sweaty canyon  
Like a stallion I am bursting through the ga- te!

Simmons: A what?

Donut: You know! A stallion, a stud! A horse with a big...

Simmons: Don't say it!—

Donut: -Saddle! Now, who wants to mount up?

Simmons: Oh god.

Donut:Let me start with this inquiry  
Which I've recorded in my diary  
I've got a secret thing I want to say...  
What's worse than a conundrum?  
Or a cheerleader threesome? (Bitches!)  
Not taking the time to enjoy life each day!  
You see the fun will never cease  
As long as we've got elbow grease  
There's really nothing to it  
When you're using head... light... flu... id!

Grif: Donut, you do know there's no such thing as headlight fluid?

Donut: Depends on what you mean by head!

Grif: I'm just going to pretend I don't know what you mean.

Donut: I'm just going to pretend you do!  
I caught the fever for hot fun  
And I'm recruiting everyone  
You know this army needs a little style  
Hold my ankles, stretch my hammies  
I hope that you like double whammies  
'Cause I'm gonna sing and dance until you smile  
Some soldiers only work or nap  
While I ride in shotgun's lap  
The solution is simple  
I'll fill them up with my... po... ten... tial!

Simmons: Donut! Please! Enough with the double entendres.

Donut: Double entendre? Is that anything like a menage-a-trois?

Simmons: I give up.

Donut: In that case...  
Let me blow you... away!  
Like a needle I'll get lost inside your hay  
Easy if you know how, just like milking a cow  
Like we do it on the farm back in I-O-W-A!

Grif: So. You really grew up on a farm in Iowa?

Donut: Yep! You spend a lot of time thinking when you're on the farm. And then a lot of time repressing those thoughts.  
Let me blow you... away!  
I'm on my knees just to have a chance today  
If you see me winking  
It's cause we both are thinking  
This light-ish red armor looks so ga- rish.

Simmons: Um, what did you just call your armor?

Donut: Garish, it means totally lacking in good taste.

Simmons: Hmm. Kind of like this song.

Grif: For the millionth time, Donut, your armor is clearly pink!

Donut: It's light-ish red!

Sarge: Why won't he just admit it?

Simmons: Yeah, you're not fooling anyone, Donut.

Grif: Um, are we still talking about his armor color or something else...?

Donut: Enough talk you guys. It's time for action.

All reds: No...!

Donut:So let me blow you...  
Blow you all...  
One by one...  
Individually-or in a group  
Blow you-  
A... way...!

Host: Thank you for coming. We will start soon with beginning in guest stars. See you net time.

**End of Chapter 6**

**The last song was focussing on my new story. If you want a charcters from a different show to come or not just leave it in the comments. Red vs Blue was focus in this one.**


End file.
